Xiumin
|lugar = Guri, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur |familia = |ocupación = |voz = |instrumentos = |período = 2012-act. |agencia = |relacionados = |signature = }} Xiumin (시우민), es un cantante y actor surcoreano. Fue presentado como miembro de EXO en 2012. En 2015, debutó como actor en el drama Falling for Challenge. Inicio de vida Xiumin nació en Guri, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur, el 26 de marzo de 1990.시우민 생일, 엑소팬 기부 '봇물'…특별한 선물 Él era un estudiante de la Universidad Católica Kwandong, donde él participó en un seminario e hizo una presentación para los estudiantes de música aplicada.Xiumin has been attending Kwandong Catholic University secretly Xiumin también estudió en la misma escuela que Dongwoo de INFINITE. Él aprendió artes marciales y tiene cinta negra en Kendo y Taekwondo, habiendo entrenado Wushu y Esgrima.11 fatos surpreendentes do fofo do EXO, Xiumin En 2008, Xiumin conquistó el segundo lugar en el "Everysing Contest" de S.M. Entertainment. Más tarde, cuando tenía sólo 18 años, Xiumin se convirtió en un aprendiz de la empresa. Carrera 2012-15: Inicio de carrera Xiumin fue revelado como el séptimo integrante de EXO en enero de 2012. En noviembre de 2013, Xiumin hizo una aparición junto a la actriz Kim Yoo-jung en el vídeo musical "Gone" de la cantante Jin, ahora una integrante del grupo Lovelyz.JIN lança MV de 'Gone' feat. Xiumin do EXO & Kim Yoo Jung En enero de 2015, protagonizó el musical en holograma de S.M. Entertainment, School OZ, interpretando a Aquila al lado de sus compañeros de agencia, Changmin, Key, Luna, Suho y Seulgi.S.M. Entertainment lançará primeiro musical em holograma, 'School OZ', estrelado por Changmin, Key, Suho, Xiumin, Luna e Seulgi En octubre de 2015, Xiumin protagonizó el drama Falling for Challenge, junto a la actriz Kim So-eun. Su primera canción en solitario, titulada "You Are The One", fue lanzada como banda sonora del drama. Falling for Challenge más tarde se convirtió en el web drama más visto en Corea del Sur en 2015.O web-drama mais popular do ano passado foi 'Falling For Challange' 2016-actualidad: Actividades en solitario y EXO-CBX En febrero de 2016, Xiumin participó en el sencillo "Call You Bae" de Jimin de AOA, también apareciendo en el vídeo musical.Jimin do AOA e Xiumin do EXO 'Calls You Bae (te chamam de amor)' em novo MV La canción fue muy bien recibida, quedando en el primer lugar de gran parte de las listas musicales surcoreanas tras su lanzamiento.Dueto “Call You Bae” de Xiumin do EXO e Jimin do AOA arrasa em paradas coreanas En julio de 2016, debutó en la pantalla grande con su participación en la película Seondal: The Man Who Sells the River.EXO Xiumin's Movie 'Seondal' with Yoo Seung Ho Debut Gets North American Screening Pocos meses después, en agosto de 2016, colaboró con Chen y Baekhyun, dos miembros de EXO, en una banda sonora titulada "For You" para el drama Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.Chen, Baekhyun e Xiumin do EXO cantam sobre amor devotado para “Scarlet Heart: Goryeo” En octubre de 2016, S.M. Entertainment anunció que, junto a Chen y Baekhyun, Xiumin debutaría en la primera subunidad oficial de EXO, llamada EXO-CBX.Primeira subunidade do 「EXO」,「EXO-CBX」, terá seu mini-álbum lançado no dia 31 El debut del trío fue el 31 de octubre, con el lanzamiento de un álbum titulado [[Hey Mama!|''Hey Mama!]]EXO-CBX lança MV para 'Hey Mama' En marzo de 2017, se reveló que Xiumin, al lado de Suho, narraría el documental Korea From Above para Mountain TV.(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #SUHO and #XIUMIN of #EXO to narrate Mountain TV’s documentary ‘#Korea El 7 de junio de 2017, lanzó el sencillo "Young & Free" para [[SM Station|''SM Station]], en colaboración con Mark de NCT.EXO's Xiumin and NCT's Mark to release collaboration track today Discografía Colaboraciones * 2016: "Call You Bae" con Jimin Bandas sonoras * 2015: "You Are The One" (Falling for Challenge OST) * 2016: "For You" (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST) Filmografía Películas * 2016: Seondal: The Man Who Sells the River como Gyeon Dramas * 2015: EXO Next Door como él mismo (papel ficticio) * 2'1: Falling For Challenge como Na Do-jeon Teatro * 2015: School OZ como Aquila Premios ganados * 2013 Mnet Wide - Pure Award * 2015: 4th APAN Star Awards - SNS Webdrama "Falling for Challenges" Referencias Enlaces Instagram de Xiumin en:Xiumin ru:Сиумин Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Cantantes surcoreanos Categoría:Miembros de EXO Categoría:Artistas de SM Entertainment Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Kim Categoría:Xiumin Categoría:Nacidos en marzo